Lightning Storms
by Reaperblack13
Summary: Opposing benders coming from two different back grounds are forced together due to a mutual agreement, will love and friendship prevail over confusion and mistrust femslash. I do not own the avatar concept but the majority of the characters in this are original oc's!


Trix's prov

_I'm so bored this is stupid there's got to be something to do!_ I think as I bounce the ball in my hand against the tree in my backyard for the hundredth time s_eriously this is fucking unbelievable there's got to be something to do!_ Finally dropping the ball I begin to pace the rough terrain of my back yard, _can't practice my swamp bending because it's too damn dry all the plants have shriveled up. _I clench my fists in frustration trying to think of something to do as I continue pacing, _can't practice blood bending because dad said never to practice outside of the basement and once again it's way to fucking hot!_ A small groin pulls me out of my train of thought looking up at the roof I spot the source, Shela my 900 pound TigerWolf was sprawled across the roof basking in the sun. The orange fur on her belly shimmering in the light; well her dark brown back is tilted towards the shade black stripes barely noticeable in the darkness of the houses shadow.

"Hey Shela want to go for a walk?" The massive TigerWolf glanced at me with one of her half closed ice blue eyes before rolling over with a huff so that her back was to me.

"Aw come on girl don't be like that we'll go for a run down to the market…" a low rumbling growl in the back of her throat warns me not to continue.

"If you come with me I'll buy you some fish!" I sing using my best puppy dog eyes. Shela chuffs at me before falling back asleep, _damn this heat, it's even too hot to bribe the massive kitty-cat with fish … she loves fish! _Sighing before going back to pacing the length of the yard long blond hair swinging behind me as I pace, _maybe I should just go by myself dads out running a heist so he won't be back for another couple of hours, plus he doesn't mind me going by myself I'm 18 after all as long as I don't get caught pick pocketing I should be fine. _Jogging up to the front door and swing the heavy oak giant open before entering the suffocatingly hot oven of a house, Sprinting up stairs my feet barely touching the creaky floor boards as I dash to the end of the small hallway to my room on the left side, the right side is dads room the only other room on the second floor of our small house. I enter my cozy room and begin searching, like the rest of the old run down house the walls and floors were covered in a dark barn wood, a window overlooking the back yard is directly across from the door way, directly under it is a pile of blankets where me and Shela sleep, we're not big fans of beds, on the right side there's a small book shelf field with water bending manuals and training books, and across from it is an old run down closet where I keep my cloths.

Trotting over to the closet and opening it up, _there must be something trendy and blendy in here._ I start shuffling through my cloths, a few minutes later I'm dressed in a dark brown and green tunic with short sleeves ending at the elbow, soft brown trousers tucked into my brown leather combat boots. I pull my hood up covering the majority of my face and draping the rest in shadow, _perfect now I can blend in with out causing suspicion. _Sprinting back down the stairs with one of my signature giant ass smiles, I exit the oven house and bolt down the street heading pass the run down houses that line Elm Clace, the majority of the city just calls it information.

See its called information because of the population's jobs, everyone in this area is more or less barley scrapping by so we tend to be in positions where we here gossip and other valuable information. Gang members all the way up to cops will pay a pretty penny for certain information that we over here on the job, I personally am not one of the go to guys for information due to the fact that I'm a thief and there's plenty of other people who have more appealing jobs such as maids and gardeners. For some reason the rich pigs seam to treat the help like their own personal phsiques, oh well their loss our gain. Snapping out of thought after spotting the giant steel sky scraper that hold thousands of stores full of expensive items, and where there's expensive toys theirs the naive rich wondering around thinking that it's safe. Slowing my pace to merge with the crowed spotting my first target only seconds later, a woman was walking at slowly six feet in front of me. Her long brown hair is pulled up into an elegant bun, her dark brown eyes are filled with confusion and uncertainty _must be her first time shopping by herself._ I glide through the crowd easily following her as she stumbles on in her bright yellow sun dress, when I'm finally close enough to start searching her for a coin purse I quickly and skillfully skim her over spotting her purse in her hand _Damn why do I always have to go for the challenge?_

Sighing I begin to maneuver my way through the crowd, when I'm two people away from her on the left side just barley touching one of the massive steel buildings walls I hatch my plan. Pushing off the wall and shoving into the tall bearded man next to me, most people look tall to me since I'm only 5,1. He crashes into a young blond boy who then stumbles into my target knocking her and himself to the ground, before anyone can point fingers and yell accusations I glide around the accident scooping up the pink coin purse and a leather wallet tucking them both into my pants before pulling my tunic back over them counseling them, as I continue on my marry way down the street. _Fuck that was easy a few more and I can head home to dad with my bounty_, another obnoxious smile makes its way to my face as I look for my next target.

20 minutes after I received my pay day, I am now walking around with two other wallets and another coin purse, _damn the rich in this town are so stupid that last guy in the ugly orange suit didn't even notice me slipping my hand into his breast pocket what a dip shit_. Tossing a small green coin purse up in the air and catching it only to repeat the action, as I try to decide whether I should count my blessings and call it a day or continue. _One more shouldn't hurt after all since when am cautious about who I steel from, this greedy bitch is gonna' get one more score before calling it a day. _Slowly making my way out of the steady flow of people stopping to lean against a large building and looking for a target worthy of my awesome steeling expertise. People keep walking past my completely oblivious to the fact that their being inspected like a CowPig at auction, _and I'm the farmer looking for the best cash cow._ My eyes suddenly glide to a halt their across the street next to an ally, where I can just make out the outline of a abandoned Sato mobile in it, a woman dressed in expensive Fire Nation business attire is leaning against the entrance way to the ally, thanks to my many years of training as a thief I knew right away that specific nation business attire does NOT come cheap.

Carefully navigating my way through the crowd trying not to make a scene, I cross the street and continue following the flow of the crowd inching towards the wall with each step trying not to look suspicious in the process. Inching closer and closer until I'm nearly right beside her, as quick as possible I shoot my hand out of my scratchy brown and green pocket and into her silk red and gold one keeping a steady pace as I do so. _Ha come to mama,_ pulling my hand back with the prize only to have my dreams crushed when a strong hand clamps down on my wrist. Dragged into an ally I get pinned to the wall by the same hand that grabbed my wrist, which in case you're wondering is currently being bent on a very painful angle.

"What do you think you are doing?" I look up at my attacker who towers over me at 6,5, only to find the chick that I was trying to pickpocket; finally close enough to get a better look at my former 'target'. She has long black hair that stops at her waist up in a braid, her eyes are a steel grey color with flecks of green in them near the center, she has a black scarf thing pulled up over her mouth, a scar down her left cheek and a v shaped scare on her right raven black eye brow. She snaps me out of my thoughts after twisting her wrist so that I'm still pinned but there's a solid purple lightening blade in my face, fuck if I thought I was screwed before I'm even more screwed now!

"I am asking you again" she states in a deep voice with a strong accent (think Australian mixed with Russian), "What do you think you are doing?" As a reply I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Shit...", probably not the best thing to say in a time like this.

Capers Prov (Casper is female)

Sighing as I wait for my next contract, playing with the food on my plate as I sit there in silence _I would think that someone who goes out of their way to get me to attend a meeting would at least have the decency to be punctual._

Flash back:

Lying on my hammock hooked up in the captain's cabin of an abandoned ship three miles away from Steel city. The only window in the room was hanging above me well the furniture in the rusted steel tomb consisted of, two oil lamps nailed to the walls on either side of me, a black steel table positioned in the corner on the left side of the door that was currently across from my hammock, 4 old worn out stools around the table, and a small radio that resided in the center which was currently broadcasting the pro bending games from down in republic city. Sighing before I swung my legs over the hammock I jumped down and landed perfectly on the balls of my feet a skill that I perfected over all 16 years of being an assassin, my usually stoic domineer changed into a small smirk as I remember my first kill. I was 4 it was the day after I had begun my training, someone was chasing after the man who had took me under his wing I turned and blasted him full force in the face with fire it was the darkest red my master had ever seen. After the man fell to the ground seconds later nothing more than a chard corps I was scooped up by my master and he continued to run with me in his arms.

I shook my head free of the old memory I was no longer a child and death no longer bothered me, I looked down at my left arm or where my left arm would be if I still had it, all that was left was my shoulder and a brutal scar where it would have been. Frowning as I walked over to the radio to turn it off, once the machine no longer made noise I went to return to my hammock to receive a nights rest. A loud bang from the ship's deck made me freeze in place, pricking my ears I waited for more noise something to tell me that it was not simply the wind knocking against the ships haul. Another bang and muffled voices told me that my suspicions were correct. My face returned to its stoic state as I opened my right hand bending a long blade about a meter in length made from purple solid lightning; purple tendrils flew off of it every once in a while creating loud pops and cracks. The noise outside my door ceased _they must have heard my bending oh well what is the fun in killing when your targets do not know that it is coming._ As I moved silently towards the door my lightning sward continued to make loud pops and cracks _eventually I will figure out how to make my heavy weapons silent just like my throwing knives. _

I reach out my blade barley grassing the door as it shot open and I barreled out at max speed. It was colder tonight and I started to regret not putting on my gear before going outside, green torn trousers that ended at my knees and the white bandage wrapping around my chest was not very cold resistant. Stopping for only a moment to take in my surroundings there were three men all bald and all had skulls tattooed all over their heads, each wore a white wife beater, black trousers, bronze knuckle busters, and black work boots. The one that was closest to me was the biggest out of the three with coffee colored skin and bright green eyes; he stood at the bottom at the stars and started sending blades of ice my way as soon as I looked at him. Rolling to the left dogging the ice most of it sticking into the worn steel walls behind me. I stood up and sprinted to the railing, jumping up and vaulting myself off of it executing a perfect front flip and decapitating the man seconds later. Disintegrating my sword to grab the man's shirt so I could spin around and face the second intruder using him as a shield. He was tall probably taller than me, which was rare considering I stood at 6,5 I even had to duck down behind the giant of a man that I was currently using as a shield. His dull blue eyes glared at me as he took up a fighting stance his pale frame standing out like a sore thumb in the moonlight.

"You're going to regret killing Benny you bitch!"The man shrieked at me his voice cracking with rage.

"Toke!" the third intruder screamed from the crow's nest _Hmm the child is fairly fast wonder what he can do, better watch my back just in case he tries a surprise attack_. The young boy looking no older than 15 looked at Toke with wider amethyst blue eyes.

"Boss said you can't kill her Toke!" The boy screamed his scrawny frame shaking with fear.

"Shut the fuck up Sam" Toke looked up at Sam "I don't give a shit about the boss's orders!" His words caused Sam to shrink back into the crow's nest until he was completely out of sight. Toke's head whipped around to face me he glared at me before barreling forward bending fire into his hands.

"THIS IS FOR BENNY!" he screamed as he came towards me, stepping to the side I threw Benny's body right on top of him as he came barreling by. He crashed to the ground and was struggling to push the corps off of him when I executed a perfect front kick bending blood red fire into his face. His screams of pain filed the night air until his and Benny's corpses were burned beyond recognition, a pulpy charred pile of flesh was all that remained. I pulled my leg back into chamber and stepped back looking at the pile of gore that now covered my boats deck _that's going to take a while to clean up_. I turned around so that I was facing the Crow's nest before using my feet to fire bend blasting upwards similar to that of a fire work, cutting of the fire I twisted in the air landing on the edge of the crow's nest with my knees slightly bent. I looked down spotting Sam right in front of me looking up at me with terrified eyes, he reached into his pant pocket with a shaky hand pulling out a tape recorder and holding it up to me.

"Please don't kill me we were only supposed to bring this to…" He never got to finish his sentence because a purple lightning throwing knife was embedded in the center of his skull; I reached down snatching the tape recorder up before it fell from his now limp hand. I stood there for a few more seconds before flipping backwards and landing back down on the ship deck, I turned returning to my cabin, shutting the door on the way in, jumping back up on to my hammock, and laying down before pressing play.

"Hello 'Mama" A friendly country accent drifted through the speaker and filled the room, "Now I am quite sorry that you had to deal with my man, and I assume you have dealt with them that's why you're listening to this tape ain't it? Anyways I need ya'll help you see good help ain't to easy to come buy these days and when you get the opportunity it's just pure idioticy to waste it. I know ya'll has a record and a pretty damn good one at that you've never missed a single shot or fucked up on a single contract so here's my proposition for ya. Come work for me and only for me and I'll pay ya lots that sound good don't it? Also a bonus offer on this deal is a new hide out I assume ya'll will be needing a new one sine the current one you're at bin compromised? You just pick the place anywhere near or around Steel City and it's yours all ya'll have 'ta do is come work for me doesn't sound too bad now does it? So if you want to jump on this offer meet me down at the Ruby Faced MooseLion tomorrow at 12:30 ok? Oh and by the way if you do show up wear something classy wouldn't want your assassin gear to scare the customers now would we? Remember tomorrow at 12:30 see ya'll than."I had listened to the message several times before finally throwing the recorder out the window I got up packed my assassin gear, my few possessions, and laid out a fire nation business suit before climbing back into my hammock and sleeping there for the last time.

End Flashback:

Sighing I continue to push the food back in forth on my plate waiting for the strange man to make an appearance. Hearing the door open and close across the restaurant for the 90th time I press my leg against the sac that's under the table, containing my equipment, for comfort. My assassin gear is not much but I do prefer it over the almost foreign fabrics that make up my business attire. My shirt is a red tight fitting dress top, with a crisp collar, crisp cuffs the one on my arm rolled up to my elbow well the other hangs down building an illusion of an arm being there, golden swirls or branches around the edges, and the bottom of my shirt ends in for steep triangles angling downward two on each side of my shirt. My pants are black trousers with more of the gold pattering around the pockets as well as the cuffs, there not made out of silk like my shirt but whatever there made of is soft to the touch, and they seem to be of a similar tight fit to the top. My shoes are simple black dress shoe boots, surprisingly comfortable compared to the rest of the outfit. I left my hair in its signature braid down my back not caring too much about what I do with it, and my assassin's tops, which I wore under the dress shirt; collar is pulled up around my mouth to conceal it. _This bastard better show up or I'm going to spend the next week tracking him down to…_

I am pulled from my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up to search for the disturbance I spot a man standing beside the table wearing a grey suit, he appears to be relatively fit in his late thirties, the scruff around his chin has some grey mixed with the very light angelic blond, his hair is slicked back and under a ranchers hat (cow boy hat), he seams relatively tanned so he must somewhat work outside. Holding his hand out to shake as he pears at me a friendly smile already on his face, setting my fork down before reaching out to take his hand which causes his honey colored eyes to light up in the process. He sits down across from me and orders while he orders I notice that he has no guards _hmm cocky little bast…._

"Before you get any ideas little lady I own this here establishment which by the way is currently packed with my men." He smiles at me from across the table.

"Well it certainly is good to know that the man, who lost three men by simply trying to get my attention, is not completely stupid." I state keeping my face stoic and my voice monotone, this causes him to chuckle.

"Well that's certainly a surprise I can't place your accent and I've been all across the world. I assume from your choice in clothing that you're from the Fire nation but that's all I got, so where ya from?" He asks before taking a sip of water.

"I do not give out information to strangers especially those who have the audacity to ask me personal questions without telling me there names first." On the outside I remain calm cool and collective well on the inside I am absolutely furious.

"Oh so sorry beg ya pardon I can't believe I've been so rude to a fine woman like yourself", he responds not even fazed by my reaction. "Names Joah, what's yours lassie?"

"If you found my hide out I _assume_ that you already know what my name is." I state matter oh factly, continuing to play with my food while I wait for a response.

"I do but before we do business I want to be formally introduced."

"Fine you may addressee me as Jules" I lie professionally.

"There see now was that so hard?"

"Can we just get back to business?"

"Ah of course!" Joah states clapping like a child on avatar day, "So are you willing to work for me?"

"Yes but under for conditions." I take a sip of my water building the suspension, when he nods for me to continue I hold up a figure and look him in the eyes. "One you will not give out my information to anyone at all, even if I am doing a contract for someone who you owe or who you are doing a favor for." I hold up a second figure "two you will not send more than one person at my hide out to deliver a contract, unless you want them all dead." Holding up a third figure I lean forward slightly in my chair and I notice that I somewhat tower over him. "Three you will pay me with in twelve hours after completing a contract, if you wait any more I will go to one of your 'establishments' and burn it to the ground." I grab a fist full of Joah's suit, pulling him forward until our noses touch, and I let some anger seep into my stoic appearance but I keep my voice monotone. "For you will not interfere with my personal life and if by some miracle one of your contracts manages to I will hunt you down and kill you." I let him go and lean back in my chair before picking up the water glass and taking a sip. Joah looks absolutely terrified but he slowly regains himself buy sitting back down, smoothing out his shirt, taking off his hat, and running a hand through his hair.

"Understandable terms and I accept them all but I've a few terms myself." His cheery demeanor from before is completely gone now his tone is dead serious, nodding my head I motion for him to continue. "One if you want me to pay for your new hide out you have one month to find it."

I nod my head "seems reasonable I accept."

"Two you need to tell me if that"' he points at where my left arm should be. "Will affect how ya perform 'ta contracts." I look him dead in the eye which causes him to flinch back dropping his hand.

"I have been missing my arm since I was ten, I still managed to perform contracts after the accident, and I managed to kill all three men that you sent to my boat with ease" I drop my voice to a more menacing tone causing Joah to shiver "Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. My. Arm. Will. Not. Affect. My. Performance." He gulps and nods before speaking in a his voice filled with fear.

"I'll meet you at an Earth Benders Paradise in one month so that ya can tell me where ya'll be staying…" I nod before downing the last of my water, grabbing my bag, swinging it over my shoulder and departing from the restaurant. I walk down the street for a bit before stopping and leaning against a wall next to an ally way _where am I supposed to stay while I search for a new home?_ I look at the sky _there's hotels but then I'd have to stay at a new one each night don't want to draw suspicion. _I feel something enter my pocket almost unnoticeable but it's there, looking down I spot a short hooded figure _are they honestly trying to pickpocket me?_ I let them think that there about to get away with their crime before grabbing their wrist and dragging them into the ally, I twist around pinning them to the wall and causing their hood to fall off in the process. She's tinny compared to me probably 5,1 , she has long blond hair ending about midway down her back, her eyes are the brightest husky blue with a darker ring of grey blue around them, her skin has a healthy tan, her arms are covered in and army of freckles, where as her face still has plenty but much less.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask the question without even realizing it, the venom in my tone is almost frightening. She doesn't respond all she does is stand there and stare at me; I move my arm to a different angle so she can see my hand which seconds later is holding a purple lightning knife. "I will ask you again" I state my voice changing from menacing to monotone. "What do you think you are doing?" She looks at me with wide frightened eyes before replying.

"Shit…"


End file.
